LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN
by Moonyloveforever
Summary: Alguna vez se mostro la vida de Harry Potter y todos aquellos que ayudaron a destruir al señor tenebroso, esa es historia pasada ahora llegan los que siguen sus hijos y con eso llega LA SIGUIENTE GENERACION...con muchas cosas pero sobre todo kilos de risa


**OoOoOoOCapitulo 1 OoOoOoO**

Era una mañana muy despejada de la colonia Godrics hallows una "pequeña" calle en donde se encontraban varias familias viviendo como la familia Black, Lupin, Longbottom, las familias Weasleys, y la familia Potter. entre otras, En casa de los Potter se encontraba una mujer de aprox. 27 años de pelo rojo oscuro, de estatura media, de una tez blanca, y ojos azules con un vientre abultada de unos 9 meses preparando el desayuno, un señor de pelo negro azbache, unos ojos verdes inoptizantes, con unas gafas redondas, alto y con una cicatriz en la frente sentado enfrente de un niño de pelo negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca sentado en la mesa jugando con el pelo de su padre

-Mark James Potter- puedes dejar de jugar y comer-dijo Ginny

-Amor, esta comiendo verdad James-dijo Harry

El bebe solo sonrió

-Pues no parece-dijo Ginny

-Ya que le puede hacer daño al bebe-dijo Harry

-Pues no pasaría nada si comiera y dejaran de jugar, si comen después pueden jugar todo lo que quieran-dijo ginny con las manos en la cadera

-Ya ven James vamos a comer-dijo Harry metiendo una cucharita en su boca

-AAAAAAAAAAAh!-dijo Ginny

-Que esta comiendo-dijo Harry

-No me duele-dijo Ginny

-Que te duele-dijo Harry

-El vientre animal-dijo Ginny molesta-aggggg!

-Ya viene- dijo Harry bajando a James de la mesa

-Si y si no te apuras va a nacer aquí-dijo Ginny

-Espera ay que avisar a tu madre-dijo Harry

-Pero apúrate, avisa a Ron también-dijo Ginny

-Si no tardare-dijo Harry entrando a la chimenea

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mientras tanto en casa de los Weasley — Granger...**

-Buenos días cielo-dijo Ron entrando desde la cocina dándole un beso en la frente a un bebe de pelo rojo

-Buenos días, vas a desayunar-dijo Hermione, la cual tenia un bebe en los brazos de pelo rojo

-Si — dijo Ron

-Solo subo a Molly, y stuart-dijo Hermione

Perece un palo-dijo Ron

-Sigue durmiendo se parece tanto a ti-dijo Hermione

Ron sonrió le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo- sabes cuanto te amo-

-No pero me gustaría mucho saberlo-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Mas que a mi propia vida-dijo Ron volviendo a besar a su esposa, se inclino y le dio un beso en la cabecita de Molly Jane Weasley la cual tenía un mes de nacida,

-Voy a acostarla y te sirvo el desayuno-dijo Hermione parándose de la silla con la bebe en brazos la cual se encontraba bien dormida.

Ron se sentó en la mesa tenia todo lo que podía desear una familia dos hijos, una espose adorable y bonita y un empleo de auror bien pagado el tenia la felicidad que siempre deseo

De repente se escucho un ruido en la cual un hombre pelinegro entro corriendo

-RON YA VIENE; YA VIENE-gritaba Harry y en su rostro se podia debatir entre una mezcla de terror y alegria

-Shhh! Están durmiendo los niños-dijo Ron callando a su amigo y ya cuñado

-Ah perdón, mira ganaron los chudl….no tu hermana-dijo Harry corrigiendo lo que iba a decir y respirando

-Hola Harry buenos días, que tiene Ginny-dijo Hermione una vez que había regresado a la cocina

-Si es cierto-dijo Harry golpeándose la mano con la frente-esta a punto de nacer

-Y tú que haces aquí pedazo de idiota tú tienes que estar con ella -dijo Hermione molesta

-Ella me dijo que les avisara me voy-dijo Harry entro por la chimenea y grito — A SAN MUNGO!

-Vamos Ron que hay que ir deja a los niños conmigo y dile a Dobby que traiga aquí a James y los vigile-dijo Hermione

-CASA DE LOS POTTER!-grito Ron y desapareció

-Dobby necesito tu ayuda-dijo ron entrando en la casa de su amigo

-Señor weasley es un gusto que este aquí, pero el señor potter no esta-dijo Dobby

-No Dobby necesito que vayas a mi casa con Jmes y te quedes con Stuart y Mlly podrías hacerlo-dijo Rn

-Señor con mucho gusto-dijo Dobby

-Dobby, yo llevo a James-dijo Ron

-Si señor Weasley-dijo Dobby y con un crack desapareció

-Ron se inclino al corral de su sobrino lo abrazo y fue hasta la chimenea y grito-casa de Ronald Weasley

**Mientras tanto en San Mungo...  
**

Arthur, Molly y Ginny-dijo harry acercándose hasta sus suegros

Esta adentro-dijo arthur

Yo voy a avisar a los de más — dijo molly w. y desapareció con un ¡crack!

Voy a verla-dijo harry

Suerte, que esta como su madre cuando se molesta-dijo el señor weasley

Harry se acerco con cuidado hasta la sal de partos

Señor Potter-dijo una enfermera

Si-dijo harry

Su esposa quiere verla, por favor póngase esto se rehúsa a traer a su hijo sin usted-dijo la enfermera

Si gracias, donde me puedo cambiar-pregunto harry

Aquí señor potter-dijo la enfermera señalándole un baño

Gracias-dijo el

Entro al baño se puso una bata verde un gorrito y unos guantes salio del baño y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba ginny antes de entrar escuchaba los gritos de ella_ "NO! QUE YA TE DIJE QUE NO VOY A TRAER NADA AL MUNDO SIN EL INUTIL DE SU PADRE!_"-se escucho un grito de una mujer que supo indentificar que era de Ginny

-Señora Potter esta por llegar, solo necesita calmarse-dijo una enfermera

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR SI EL NO ESTA AQUÍ-grito Ginny

-Ginny como estas-pregunto Harry entrando a la sala cogiendole la mano

-NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR-dijo ginny

-Por que —dijo harry

-COMO QUE aggggg…POR QUE TU aggggg….HARRY JAMES POTTER ME aggggg… HICISTE ESTO-grito ginny

-Tranquila amor-dijo harry

-Señora Potter puje-dijo el doctor

-PERO QUE CREE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO-grito ginny molesta

-Un poco mas señora potter- dijo el doctor

-No me escuchaste-dijo ginny jalando al doctor de su cuello- INTENTA PASAR UNA SANDIA POR UN LIMON Y VERAZ QUE SUCEDE

-Dios Harry esta mujer tiene al mismísimo Voldemort encarnado-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

-Ya lo creo Neville, ya lo creo-dijo Harry

**Mientras tanto en la sala de espera…  
**

-Papa como esta Ginny-pregunto Ron

-Bien creo aunque este algo alterada, para que tengas idea como cuando dejo a Charlie con un tutú rosa-dijo el señor Weasley

-Pobre Harry yo no quisiera estar ahí-dijo Ron

-Buenos días Arthur y Molly-pregunto Hermione

-Fue a avisar a los chicos-dijo Arthur

-Ah-dijo Hermione

-Stuart y Molly como están-pregunto Arthur por sus nietos

-Bien de maravilla-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Nos estamos llenado de bebes-dijo Arthur

-Primero Hermione, luego Luna y la pequeño Verónica, luego, Catherine-esposa de Oliver Wood y amiga de la familia- y Vanesa, luego la hija de Arantxa - esposa de Draco y amiga de la familia-y la pequeña Narcissa- en homenaje a la abuela-y por ultimo Ginny- Enumero Ron

-Ya vez Ron — dijo Arthur

**Mientras tanto en la sala de parto…  
**

-Aggggg!- grito Ginny

Ya mero Ginny, veo su cabecita-dijo Neville

-Te juro…ahh…que tu…ahh…dormirás una semana…AAAAAAAAAAAh en el. Sillón… AGGGGGG!!!!-grito Ginny mientras sacaba a su sandíá

Se escucho un llanto a la vez que Neville sostenía u ana bebe

-Harry, Ginny es niña-dijo Neville mostrando un bebe de cabellera negra

Harry al ver a su pequeña se desmayo

-Siempre es lo mismo-dijo Ginny negando con su cabeza

-Ginny es tu culpa, parecía que tenias a Voldemort poseída, le dijiste que iba a dormir en el sofá-dijo Neville sonriendo

-Tal vez sea verdad que me pase un poquito- dijo sonriendo y acariciando la carita de su bebe

-Bueno te trasladare a tu habitación —dijo Neville

-Gracias-dijo Ginny

-Señorita Shassid lleve a la señora potter y al señor Potter a su habitación-dijo Neville

-Si doctor-contesto la enfermera

-Ginny avisare a tu familia-dijo Neville

-Gracias los podría llevar a mi cuarto en 10 min.-pidio Ginny

-Si Ginny claro-dijo Neville

-Salieron de la habitación neville, Ginny Y Harry —los últimos dos levitando-hasta a una habitación.

Neville se dirigía a la sala de espera para hablar del estado de Ginny e hija (incluyendo el de harry- en la sala de espera estaban sentados los señores Weasleys, Draco Malfoy su esposa Arantxa , Remus y Tonks, sirius y Elle, Mc. Gonagall y Dumbledore, los hermanos Weasley-y esposa-, Oliver Word y su esposa Catherine y Luna

-Neville como esta Ginny-pregunto la Sra. weasley

-Perfecta y perfecta las dos están perfectas

Es niña-dijo Fred

Si Fred-dijo Neville

-Si gane la apuesta!, Draco paga, Ron. Charlie, mi querido Oliver a ti también te toca y los demás paguen, profesor Dumbledore también usted.-dijo Fred

Todo ellos comenzaro a pagar hasta Neville

-Arthur apostaste-dijo Molly w.mirando con asombro como su esposo sacaba dinero y se lo entregaba a Fred

-Jejejeje-dijo Arthur

-Ronald-dijo Hermione-como pudiste

-Es que fue una peque apuesta todos decían que iba a ser niño-expilco Ron

Nos falta cobrarle a Harry-dijo Fred a George

-Como esta Harry-pregunto el profesor Dumbledore

-Desmayado-contesto Neville

-Fue golpe como el de la otra vez-dijo Bill

-No esta vez….-comenzó a contarles lo que ocurrió

Jajajajaja-reía Fred despues del relato que conto Neville

-San potter se ha desmayado-dijo Draco

-Jajajajajajaja-toods seguían riendo

-Pobre Harry, bueno hay que ir a ver a Ginny

**Mientras tanto en la habitación #456….  
**

La sra. Potter se encontraba recostada en su cama con su pequeña hija en brazos

-Ginny- se levanto Harry asustado buscando a su hija y esposa

-Aquí estamos harry-dijo Ginny acariciando el rostro de su bebe

-Harry se levanto y observo a Ginny ella tenia a su bebe en brazos le acariciaba el rostro con ternura, amor y cuidado Ginny levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry

-Ven Harry-dijo Ginny

Harry se acerco todavía un poco temeroso

-Te puedo abrazar-dijo Harry

-Ven cariño, no te voy a comer, talvez a besos-dijo Ginny

Harry sonrió se acerco a su esposa y la beso

-Gracias-dijo Harry

-Por hacerme por cuarta vez feliz-le dijo Harry

Y tú por aguantarme-dijo ella

-Te amo-dijo Harry

-Te amo-dijo Ginny

-Esta hermosa-dijo Harry

Igual a ti, hasta el pelo rebelde-dijo Ginny

Pero tiene tus pecas-dijo Harry

Espero que no tenga mi carácter-dijo Ginny

No, por que si seria perfecta-dijo Harry

Abrázala-dijo ella dándole a la bebe en sus brazos

Harry la abrazo como si fuera lo mas frágil que tocaría en su vida era hermosa, tenia el pelo negro característico de los potter, los ojos no se le podían ver puesto que estaba durmiendo tenia varias pequitas por su cara, era un sueño después de nueve meses de espera, de cambios de humor, de ida por los antojos a media noche y cuando regresaba ya no se le antojaban. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer lo merecía para tenerla con el en este momento de pronto la puerta se abrió y aparecieron varia cabezas pelirrojas, algunas negras, otras cafes y unas mas rubias, y otra blanca.

Mira si es igualita a Harry-dijo Fred mirando al nuevo miembro en la familia

Cariño como estas-dijo la sra. Weasley yendo a ver a su hija para abrazarla

-Bien mami-dijo Ginny

-Ginny esta preciosa-dijo Fleur la cual ya podía hablar bien el ingles, acariciaba los cachetitos de la niña

-Como se llamara- dijo Mereditt Weasley-esposa de charlie-

-Mmm…-dijo Harry

-Será Afrodita-dijo Ginny

-Ginevra-dijo Harry

-Ginevra Afrodita Potter Weasley suena bien-dijo Ron

-Si es bonito-dijo Arantxa Malfoy

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**hola como estan espero que bien buno esta historia la hice antes de que saliera el septimo libro mucho antes espero que les guste, hay ciertos cambios que tal vez a algunos les agrade a otros no pero espero que la historia les llegue a gustar, poco a poco se ira desarrollando pero en este fic hay de todo, Amor, Odio, Triztezas pero sobre todo mucha risa!!!!! y bueno pues espero recibir sus reviews! y vere como van si hay reviews seguire subiendo si no pues hasta aqui parara! chao!!! besos y saludos y nos leemos pronto**

**ATTE:Cess!**


End file.
